Kumpulan Oneshoot Dramione
by AnggrainiMalfoy
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang Dramione yang kujadikan satu tempat.
1. Pisang

Draco dan Hermione tengah bersantai di common room asrama ketua murid.

"Granger, aku lapar sekali. Cepat ambilkan makanan." Titah Draco pada partner berambut gelombangnya.

Hermione mendelik tak suka, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia juga lapar. Dia dan Draco melewatkan makan siang karena tugas Herbology dari Prof. Sprout. "Accio Pisang!" Ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan tongkatnya ke arah pantry.

Lalu datanglah satu sisir pisang yang panjang dan melengkung. Draco mengernyit tak suka.

"Kau suruh aku makan itu? Apa tidak ada apel hijau atau makanan lain seperti puding?" Protesnya.

"Ini milikku. Kalau mau yang lain ambil sja sendiri. Aku bukan budakmu Mr. Malfoy." Kata Hermione dengan wajah mengejek.

Lalu Hermione mulai mengupas kulit pisang itu dan mengulumnya dari atas. Draco menelaan ludahnya saat melihat cara bibir gadis itu memakan pisangnya.

"Granger, apa kau memang menyukai pisang?" Tanya Draco gugup. Hell yeah!

"Ya tentu saja. Semua jenis pisang sudah pernah ku takhlukkan." Jawab gadis itu sombong sambil menepuk dadanya.

Tiba-tiba Draco menyeringai mesum. "Apa kau mau mencoba pisang milikku? Aku yakin kau tak pernah mencobanya karena ini limited edition. Ada beberapa orang yang pernah memakannya dan mengingininya lagi. Kau tertarik?" Ucapnya mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Hermione.

"Benarkah? Aku mau!" Seru Hermione dengan mata berbinar senang.

Draco pun bersiap untuk membuka resleting celananya, sampai Hermione menghentikannya.

"Stop!! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu marah. Merasa dipermainkan.

"Tentu saja memberi pisang padamu." Ucap Draco dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Hermione memerah. "Jika maksudmy adalah pisang yang ada di dalam celanamu aku tidak akan pernah mau memakannya. Aku bukannya bitch seperti Greengrass dan Parkinsonmu itu." Teriak Hermione.

"Really Granger? Apakah karena kau takut? Kau seorang pengecut ternyata." Pancing Draco agar Hermione mau menuruti nafsunya.

"BRENGSEK!!" Pekik Hermione sambil meraih celana Draco, membukanya dan Meremas alat produksi bayi milik Draco.

"AKH!! Shit Granger!!" Draco berteriak kesakitan.

Hermione terus saja meremasnya dengan kuat. Tak peduli jika milik Draco tidak akan bekerja dengan baik lagi. Sedangkan Draco, wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"MOMMY!!" Teriak Draco memanggil Narcissa.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya Malfoy Manor. Narcissa yang tengah memadu kasih dengan suaminya Lucius Malfoy merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sayang. Apa kau mendengar suara Draco? Aku rasa dia membutuhkanku." Ucap Narcissa cemas.

Lucius menanggapi dengan santai "Mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi sayang. Mengingat kau sangat merindukan kunyuk satu itu. Maka dari itu kita harus gencar melakukan pembuatan kunyuk ke dua agar kau tidak kesepian lagi." Ucapnya.

Narcissa tersipu malu. Dia memukul pelan dada suaminya pelan. "Sepertinya kau benar." Ucapnya lalu kembali memadu kasih.

THE END

Yah walau aku tahu ini sangat tidak jelas (gaje) (banget).

With love ...bye..bye...


	2. Pisang 2

Semenjak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, Draco akhirnya meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Hermione dan memaksa Hermione untuk ikut dengannya ke Malfoy Manor. Hermione bahkan sampai dikurung di salah satu kamar di Malfoy Manor selama 2 hari, dimana kamar itu telah dipasang mantra perlindungan yang kuat oleh Draco. Draco mengambil tongkat gadis itu dan segera membicarakan masalah itu pada kedua Malfoy senior. Narcissa dan Lucius setuju dan langsung mengunjungi rumah Hermione yang ada di Muggle London.

Sedangkan Hermione terlihat frustasi dengan semua kelakuan Draco. Hermione berjanji, jika Draco tidak membukakan pintu kamar ini 1 jam lagi maka Hermione akan benar-benar memotong kemaluan pria itu. Persetan dengan dirinya yang akan di masukan ke azkaban. Yang penting dirinya lega.

Selang 45 menit, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mengerikan bagi Hermione. Namun dia dikejutkan lagi oleh kedatangan kedua orangtuanya yang mengenakan pakaian formal dan rapi.

Peduli setan!!

Hermione berlari kearah orangtuanya. Dia memeluk ayahnya dan mengadu.

"Dad, lihatlah, si ferret albino itu telah mengurungku selama 2 hari dan tanpa makan juga minum." Ucapnya setengah berbohong.

"Hei, aku memberimu makan!" Kata Draco yidak terima dengan aduan Hermiome pada ayahnya.

Ayah Hermikne tersenyum. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua sebentar lagi akan jadi suami istri tetapi kelakuan kalian masih seperti anak kecil." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh bersama istrinya.

Mata Hermione terbelalak. "What?! Menjadi suami istri? Aku tidak mau!!"

Draco menyeringai. "Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab, Granger. Mr. Granger, anak kalian telah memerkosaku 2 tahun yang lalu di asrama ketua murid Hogwarts." Sekarang Draco yang mengadu pada Mr. Granger.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap Bapa Hadrian akan segera datang. Hermione ayo ikut dengan mom." Ucap Mrs. Granger. Sekarang Hermione tahu maksud dari pakaian ayah dan ibunya.

PERNIKAHANNYA!!

Setelah melaksanakan resepsi, Draco langsung menggendong Hermione ala bridal style dan segera membawa Hermione ke kamar Draco yang ada di Manor.

"Kau brengsek Malfoy." Umpat Hermione dalam gendongan Draco.

Draco menyeringai "Kau juga Malfoy sayangku." Ucap Draco. Sampai di depan kamar, Draco langsung menendang pintu itu dengan kuat sehingga pintu kamarnya hampir roboh.

Hermione terbelalak. Dia melihat pisang dimana-mana. Kasur, sofa, lantai dan juga di nakas samping kasur Draco yang penuh dengan pisang.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Draco santai dan segera melempar Hermione ke atas kasur empuk yang penuh dengan pisang tadi

Hermione tak percaya ini,seharusnya kamar pengantin diisi dengan ribuan mawar putih, namun Draco membuatnya menjadi unik. Dan beda dari yang lain.

"Sekarang kau harus membuat ribuan spermaku tumpah sayang." Kata Draco dan perlahan menindih tubuh Hermione yang masih memakai gaun pengantinnya yang merekah.

Narcissa dan Lucius sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Mereka memadu kasih setelah acara resepsi tadi berakhir.

"Terus sayang." Ucap Narcissa dengan napas terengah-engah.

Lucius mempercepat gerakannya dan segera mendapat pelepasan, begitupula Narcissa.

"HAH!!!" Teriak keduanya.

Lucius mencium istrinya. "Aku harap akan ada janin di dalamnya." Ucap Lucius.

2 tahun Lucius dan Narcissa berusaha, namun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Narcissa memeluk suaminya. "Apa aku sudah menopouse?" Tanyanya pada suaminya.

"Kita telah berperiksa sayang dan kata healler kau masih subur. Kita hanya perlu bersabar."ucap Lucius bijak.

Narcissa tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh telanjang suaminya.

Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mereka dan membuat adik untuk Draco.

I'm back again with Pisang'_s sequel_. I hope you like _it_.

Widih sok Inggris banget ya aku? Tapi yaudahlah, yang penting aku senang dan kalian pun senang. Hm.. yaudah ini aja sih.. bye good readers


	3. Chess Match

"Merlin!"

"Berhentilah menjadi menjengkelkan, dia hanya bertanya tentang essai aritmanchy."

"Dia bahkan menyentuh tanganmu! Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku ingin kembali ke castle. Jika kau berniat untuk meminta maaf padaku datangi aku ke perpustakaan."

Hermione Granger, salah satu dari The Golden Gryffindor dan penyihir terpintar pada masanya. Gadis itu mendapat banyak keuntungan setelah perang, namun ada juga yang tidak menyukainya. Contohnya para penggemar kekasih pirangnya, Draco Malfoy.

Namun gadis itu tidak peduli sama sekali, toh mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Jikapun mereka berani pasti beberapa jam kemudian mereka tidak akan terlihat di manapun. Mengapa? Tanyakan saja pada Draco.

Kini gadis itu sedang mengamati kata demi kata pada buku pengetahuan tentang ilmu hitam di perpustakaan.

Mata coklatnya tak berhenti membaca walaupun banyak teman-temannya yang kebetulan ada di perpustakaan menyapanya.

Biarpun matanya dan hatinya membaca, tetapi pikirannya tetap tertuju pada pria pirang yang sekarang entah kemana.

"Mione, kau sibuk?"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ingin meminta maaf, Drake?"

Draco mengangguk sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Aku minta maaf, aku sadar aku salah." Ucapnya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita ke Aula Besar. Aku lapar." Ucap gadis itu.

Draco tersenyum lebar. Lalu memunggungi Hermione. "Butuh tumpangan, nona?" Ucapnya agak lantang. Untungnya tidak sampai terdengar oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

Hermione dengan senang hati bergantung pada punggung Draco. "Ayo jalan, tuan."

Mereka berdua menuju ke Aula Besar sambil berbincang santai tentang apa saja yang menurut mereka menarik.

Sampai di Aula Besar, Hermione maupun Draco bergabung di meja Gryffindor. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan sambil menikmati pertandingan catur ala Harry dan Ron. Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry, sedangkan Draco duduk di sebelah Ron.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione tidak terlalu antusias melihat pertandingan itu, namun Draco sepertinya sangat menikmati karena keningnya mengerut seperti ikut berpikir.

Gadis itu mengambil semangkuk kentang tumbuk dan menambahkan sedikit garam agar ada rasa asin yang melengkapi kentang tumbuknya.

"HAH!!!!!" Pekik Draco karena Ron kalah. Hermione membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Bahkan Ron yang kalahpun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Hei pirang kau ini kenapa?!" Tanya Ron.

Draco menyuruh Ron berganti tempat duduk dengannya. "Codet, kau lawan aku."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Kalau melawan seorang Malfoy tidak akan mengasikan kalau tidak ada taruhannya."

Draco menyeringai. "Apapun yang kau mau. Tetapi jika aku menang menyatakan cintamu pada Snape. Tidak ada penolakan."

"Kalau aku menang aku ingin kau mencium bibir Parkinson-mu itu."

"KAU GILA??!!" Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan Draco tetapi Hermione. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot ke arah Harry.

Draco terbahak. "Yeah, that's my girl."

Nyali Harry ciut dan segera mengganti taruhannya. "Kalau aku menang 150 galleon untukku."

"DEAL." Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Kali ini tidak hanya Ron dan Hermione yang menonton, tetapi banyak anak Gryffindor lainnya yang menonton. Tak sedikit juga siswa 3 asrama lainnya menonton pertarungan sengit itu. Bahkan ada yang rela menonton sambil menaiki sapu terbang di Aula besar karena sempitnya tempat menonton, ada juga yang menaiki meja. Untungnya pada saat itu tidak ada guru yang makan siang ataupun berjaga di Aula Besar.

Pertarungan itu sungguh sengit. Karena di menit 57 belum ada yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kekalahan. Tidak ada seringaian ataupun senyuman miring. Yang ada hanyalah kerutan di dahi tanda mereka sedang berpikir keras.

Para pendukung saling meneriakan nama idola masing-masing.

"Harry... Harry... Harry... Harry... Harry..."

"Draco... Draco... Draco... Draco... Draco..."

Suara mereka bergema di seluruh penjuru Aula Besar.

Saat salah satu dari mereka sudah mendekati kemenangan, sorakan pun semakin mengeras.

"HARRY... HARRY... HARRY... HARRY... HARRY... HARRY...!!!!!"

"DRACO... DRACO... DRACO... DRACO... DRACO... DRACO...!!!!!"

Suasana semakin memanas.

Dan...

"YYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

DRACO PEMENANGNYA!!!

Semua orang bersorak gembira.

"ADA APA INI?!" Teriak suara berat seseorang dari arah pintu Aula Besar.

"Mampus!" Hermione berbisik.

Seketika Aula Besar hening, bahkan yang tadi berada di sapu terbang terjatuh.

Beberapa orang mendorong Harry ke arah seseorang yang ada di pintu Aula Besar.

Draco hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya. Hermione dan Ron pun berada didua rasa, yaitu rasa iba dan rasa menggelitik.

"Profesor, Potter ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Draco agak lantang.

Ya, pemilik suara berat tadi adalah Severus Snape.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Um.. P... P... Pro.. Profesor, akkk.. akkuu... me.. mencintt.. taimu.."

Seketika Aula Besar penuh dengan ledakan tawa.

"Habislah riwayatmu, Harry." Ucap Ron sambil mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Begitupula Hermione dan Draco.

"Yea Mr. Potter. I love me too." Balas Profesor Snape dengan nada dingin. "Kalian semua ikut aku!" Lanjutnya. Semuanya langsung terdiam dan pucat.

"Kali ini kita semua yang akan mati." Lanjut Hermione.

Soryy pendek.


	4. Chat

BlaiseZ : woi! Pagi hansip pake kolor.. kangen babang tuh ama kalian

TheoNott : Ah abang mah gitu sama cewe lain.. ngga suka eneng ah.. putus aja putus..

BlaiseZ : ealah jangan gitu atuh neng, abang mah ntar jadi jomblo keren lagi, kan abang kasian sama eneng, nanti kalau abang putusin ngga ada yang mau sama eneng..

RonBill : anyink! Jyjyq eyke.. kalau mau main pedang-pedangan jangan di sini bangsul..

TheoNott : alah muna lu ron, kemaren aja lu kecyduk ama tim katakan putus lagi ena-ena ama cicak

DracoMione : bcd lu pada! Dasar homo

RonBill : Eh si abang muncul-muncul langsung ngejlebb gitu ya.. bisa banget, jadi pengen nabok

HarryPotter : Goblok banget si dreko.. udah ditolak ama Mione masih aja berharap

DracoMione : Sirik aja lu.. namanya usaha tuh harus konsisten.. ntar juga si bebep Mione bakal ngewikwik di bawah gw..

BlaiseZ : eh anjai.. ngewik wik.. pengen dong bang di wik wik in=

TheoNott : ayok dek, sini abang bikin adek wik wik di bawah abang..

HarryPotter : Bgst! Homo lu bedua.. syuh! Pergi! Aku ngga butuh kamu lagi

PansyParkChanyeol : lu pada kgk siap-siap apa? 5 menit lagi upacara bendera, mbah Snape jadi pembina euy..

BlaiseZ : bangsul! Gue belum mandi anjai!

TheoNott : Pansy mah dateng" langsung bawa kabar innalillah

PansyParkChanyeol : Goblok yo goblok -_-

DracoMione : bebep Mione mana sih ngga muncul-muncul.. yang ngeread 12 dong..

Hermione : Ngapa lu? Nyari duit?

NevilleLove : Hermione, gua tuh kasian ama dreko.. udh 30x nembak lu.. tapi lu tembak

RonBill : Paan njer, nepil typonya sangat berfaedah..

BlaiseZ : "udh 30x nembak lu.. tapi lu tembak".. buset.. itu typo apa gimane?

NevilleLove : salah! Maksudnya tapi lu tolak.. ah gini kn, kibort nya kedeketan..

DracoMione : ngga perlu nyari duit akutuh.. udh banyak duit aku, jadi kita tinggal sah in aja, di mana? @Hermione

TheoNott : ahay.. bang, abang kapan pengen halalin adek? @BlaiseZ

BlaiseZ : kapan aja adek mau atuh,.. abang selalu siap

Hermione : Bodo amat! Upacara udah mulai

NevilleLove : MAMPUS! GUA BELUM MANDI!

BlaiseZ : 2

TheoNott : 3

HarryPotter : 4

Hermione : GOBLOK LU PADA!

MAMPUS! KAGAK IKUT UPACARA MEREKA..

Udh up ini.. walaupun dalam bentuk chat gaje.. tapi bodo amatlah.. yudada babai..

Wik wik wik


	5. Anak Malfoy

Kedua anak laki-laki dari Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Malfoy, yaitu Christoper dan Scorpius Malfoy telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang super tampan dan pintar. Mereka berdua menjadi idola semua gadis di Hogwarts. Biarpun begitu, mereka berdua tidak terlalu tertarik akan apa yang orang bicarakan tentang mereka karena hanya ada satu gadis yang menjadi candu mereka. Gadis cantik yang sangat pemalu, tertutup, dan juga seorang kutu buku.

"Scorp, aku dengar Malcolm dari Gryffindor menyukainya. Kau mau mengurusnya?" Ucap Christ pada Scorpie pada saat mereka berdua sedang makan kentang tumbuk colongan di pinggir danau hitam.

Scorpius meletakkan mangkuknya. "Malcolm siapa? Tahun keberapa? Berani sekali dia! Memang dia pikir dia tampan? Dia pintar? Dia kaya? Hell men!!!"

"Sean Malcolm, tahun keempat, dia pureblood, dia lumayan pintar tapi tidak sepintar aku, kaya? Yea mungkin karena dia anak Malcolm."

Scorpie mendelik tak suka. "Belagak! Baru juga kelas empat."

"Jadi, aku atau kau?"

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berdua. Bukan karena aku pengecut atau apa, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Hanya saja aku ingin kau juga merasakannya menindas bocah yang satu itu."

Christ mendelik. "Jujur Scorp, aku meragukanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"How dare you! Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau." Scorpie berteriak kesal.

Christ terbahak. "Lihat betapa menggemaskannya adikku ini."

BRAKK!!

Scorpius menendang pintu kayu di dalam kelas transfigurasi, tempat di mana dia berada saat ini.

"Heh bocah! Kau punya apa untuk mendekati Lileah?" Labrak Scorpius pada anak laki-laki yang malang, yaitu Sean Malcolm.

Anak itu memandang Scorpius dengan heran. "Aku punya ketulusan dan jaminan masa depan." Ucapnya lirih.

Scorpius tertawa sumbang seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Ayolah bocah, kau tahu bahkan semua orang tahu bahwa aku tidak suka ada laki-laki yang mendekati gadisku."

"Jujur aku sedikit takut, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi dengan keberanian dan keyakinan aku memutuskan untuk tetap menyukainya." Ucap Sean Malcolm.

Scorpius sedikit melembut. "Tapi dia masih kecil, kalian masih kecil. Tidak apa saling menyukai, tapi jangan berpacaran. Seandainya kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu aku pasti merestui kalian. Biar bagaimanapun Leah tidak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta. Jadi, kau kuberi kesempatan selama 3 tahun untuk memastikan perasaanmu itu. Seandainya dalam 3 tahun kau masih menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya, aku akan merestui kalian. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Scorpius memberikan penjelasan.

Jadi, Sean Malcolm itu adalah siswa Gryffindor kelas empat yang menyukai Lileah Aquilza Malfoy, adik dari Christ dan Scorpius.

"Jadi, sekarang aku bisa berteman dengan Leah?"

"Uh huh. Tapi jangan kelewatan. Hanya berteman." Titah Scorpius.

Sean tersenyum sumringah dan dengan cepat memeluk Scorpius.

Scorpius dengan pasrah menerima pelukkan yang tak diinginkan itu.

"Damn it!" Batinnya.

Christ dan Lileah kini tengah bersantai di bawah dedalu perkasa yang sudah jinak. Lileah berbaring dengan kepala berpangku pada paha Christ. Pemuda Malfoy itu dengan tenang mendengarkan cerita Lileah.

"Christ, aku menyukai Sean." Ucap Leah dengan mata berbinar.

Christ menoleh pada Leah seolah tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang dikatakan adik kecilnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa marah. "Leah, aku tidak ingin marah padamu. Sebaiknya kau katakan itu pada Scorpius, karena aku percaya padanya dalam mengambil keputusan."

Lileah cemberut, namun ekspresinya seketika berubah menjadi ceria. "Tapi Christ, apa kau tahu apa yang aku sukai darinya?"

Christ mencoba sabar, dia tidak ingin gegabah sehingga membuat adiknya takut. "Apa?" Ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut coklat adiknya.

"Karena dia keturunan Perancis, sama seperti Mom. Mom pernah bilang padaku kalau ingin mencari pria carilah yang keturunan Perancis. Lebih baik lagi kalau pure Perancis. Selain itu, dia pintar, baik, dan imut. Aku suka saat berjalan berdua dengannya. Dia terlihat seperti pelindungku. Aaaaaa!!!! Aku menyukainya seperti Dad menyukai Mom."

Tak asing lagi bagi ketiga bersaudara Malfoy tersebut ketika melihat ayah dan ibu mereka bermesraan di depan mereka. Tetapi, yang paling sering menunjukkan rasa sayang di antara mereka adalah ayah mereka yang begitu cinta pada ibu mereka.

Christ tersenyum. "Lebih baik kau katakan itu pada Scorpie, honey. Karena untuk beberapa menit ke depan aku tidak yakin bisa menahan emosiku lagi ketika kau menyebut namanya."

Leah terlihat muram. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau dan Scorpie tidak suka pada setiap pria yang mendekatiku?" Ucapnya lirih, bahkan Christ hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Christ memejamkan matanya dan terus mengusap rambut Leah. "Kau adikku, aku bukannya tidak suka pada siapapun yang mendekatimu, tetapi aku dan Scorpie ingin tahu apa motif mereka mendekatimu sebelum kau jatuh dalam pesona mereka."

Lileah tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam sembari menikmati angin sore yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Di bawah dedalu perkasa hanya ada mereka berdua karena siswa siswi Hogwarts yang lain ada di dalam kastil.

"Leah, Malcolm menunggumu di perpustakaan." Scorpius berkata ketika dia berada 7 langkah dari tempat Christ dan Lileah bersantai.

Leah langsung duduk. "Serius? Kau tidak marah?" Tanyanya dengan nada memastikan.

Scorpius tersenyum. "Iya, tapi hanya berteman, aku tidak mau kau berpacaran. Aku merestui pertemanan kalian. Lagipula dia tidak buruk." Ucap Scorpie sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Leah berdiri dan memeluk Scorpie dengan erat. "Thank you, Bro! I love you." Leah mengecup pipi Christ dan Scorpie sekilas lalu berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Scorpius terkekeh dan langsung mendatangi Christ yang masih stay dengan wajah cengo. "Tidak apa, Christ. Aku yakin 100% dia anak baik-baik. Aku sempat me-legimens-nya tadi. Dia serius dengan Leah." Ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu kakaknya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Christ yang sudah kembali pada dunia nyata

Scorpius mengangguk. "100%. Jika dia bertemu dengan Mom, aku sangat yakin jika Mom akan menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Dad."

Christ melunak. "Aku percaya dengan keputusanmu, adik kecilku. Lagipula dia keturunan Perancis, tipe menantu ideal Mom."

Scorpius terkekeh. "Boleh aku minta pelukkanmu, kakak?" Ucapnya dengan memasang puppy eyes.

Christ terbahak dan langsung memeluk adiknya. Biarpun mereka sudah dewasa, tetapi Christ dan Scorpie tidak akan pernah canggung ataupun malu untuk menunjukkan keakraban mereka. Tiga saudara itu saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Ayah dan ibu mereka yang mengajarkan mereka untuk saling menyayangi di dalam segala kondisi.

Mereka menikmati setiap waktunya yang dihabiskan bersama keluarga. Biar bagaimanapun keluarga tetap lebih penting. Harta yang melimpah itu hanya bonus dari Tuhan.

Nah loh!!! Kok aku balik? Ngga suka kan kalian kalau aku balik?


End file.
